


destiny;

by kentakada



Series: one story one love. [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, hence why there is only sungwoon, this is just a shot story for each member by the day, this is one out of eleven stories uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentakada/pseuds/kentakada
Summary: one story one loveeleven love stories since the endstory one.out of eleven."you're my destiny"





	destiny;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanna one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wanna+one), [sungwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoon/gifts).



> hello,  
> this story is one out of eleven where,  
> there is one story per day. each song per member, by power of destiny tracklist and in rankings.  
> eg sungwoon, 11th spot for the first day after wanna one & first song in the album and so on and so forth. 
> 
> the stories have no links, but i hope you would give all the stories a try!  
> this isnt my best works, im rushing them out, but i hope you would appreciate them eitherways and love wanna one forvever.  
> til then!

My eyes saw the light, the sparkle. The way you moved, spun around as your voice shelters sweet melodies into my home. I raise my hands up, grasping for more of you.  
I see the hope in your eyes, the gleam shining from your eyes. 

Yet, I saw him cry again, tears following down his face yet somehow a smile creeps along with it. I can’t help but bring myself a smile with his. As i see the light shining down on your every move, i just held onto myself tighter.  
Tears dripping, heart shaking, as i sang along with you. 

It all felt so close, it was real. A surreal reality of our eyes meeting, my fingers seems to be able to feel yours. It was as if we fingers could already intertwine. I get shaken awake as you move again, the embodiment of you tells me to stay, as much as you dance away.

My feet keeps rooted, the place moves away with the flow of you leaving me, yet i know that i belong. I stood firm, closing my eyes and listened to the sound of our heartbeats that seemed to beat as one, i reached my hands out once more, craving for anything that could be you,

As the room fills with emptiness, the gentle sorrows had swam into the room, the lies became more realistic,  
But the light approaches me,  
I finally open my eyes to see it’s true beauty.

It leads me to you,  
As your heartbeat tells me, that no matter what, i could see you again.  
In this life, or another. 

I could recall you ever since my eyes caught yours, my heart started beating into a familiar tune, my breath peaks. You looked back at me, as if we met since our birth.  
Each step closer to you seemed to build on another memory, another story, another hope and another promise.  
I keep the faith strong, my fears fall into you. I had given all my trust, loving you was the best thing i could do for you. 

Clasping your hands together, hearing your sweet lullabies,  
Our first kiss,  
Our first moment,  
Our first death. 

Yet, everything seems normal when you tell me the sweet nothings as you intertwined my hands with yours, kissing it lightly with that beautiful mouth of yours, whispering it to me “you’re my destiny” 

When you say goodnight, i could feel one of them being a goodbye, yet i knew  
That my life was eternity with you. And dying with you, was just the beginning. And so was this everlasting eternity of memories that you tell me that was our destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> thank u for reading the very first of this series that i have started, to kill myself during this examination period yet want to do something for wanna one! i hope you can stay tuned for more updates and pls dont kill me if this doesnt work out in the end, i have a life too and im trying my best!  
> i hope this reaches your expectations and if you are confused in any way, just hmu !
> 
> i am so sorry that sungwoon's one is short, i just wanted to start it off! i hope you would understand, this is also a different concept of a story i wanted to write!  
> once again if youre lost, hmu @  
> twitter via @joyfuljeno winkwonks  
> see u all then!


End file.
